HISHE story special
by AVP5
Summary: A special "How it should have ended" story, that is no longer one-shots, but will have more chapters. If you're a fan of HISHE, then check this out, and if you don't know what this is then look it up on YouTube. I don't own anything of HISHE, I'm just doing this for fun. The rest of the information is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay welcome everyone and thanks for all the supports you have given for my past HISHE stories. Both the HISHE and the Super Café/Villain's Pub stories I wrote. For the record I don't own HISHE, I only write what is based off it for fun and for you guys. So I hope there won't be any problems in the future.**

**I also decided instead of making this into a one-shot it will be a long story having multiple one-shots. So that way I don't have to make a new one-shot story every time I write some of this down. This will have how a movie, TV series, or video game should have ended. It will have Super Café and Villain's pub so you all can enjoy this.**

**If you guys have any ideas of something that should have ended differently then send them to me through FanFic PM so I can try working on it. If it's something I know of course. I don't own anything of HISHE or anything that will appear in the stories. Enjoy the story everyone and I hope you all like this.**

**How attack on Titan should have ended**

_Super Café_

Superman and Batman are sitting across from each other after they watched the premier of "Attack on Titan" last night. When they saw the episode it not only left them shocked, but disturbed.

Superman: Well, I think we can assume this series is going to have a lot of people be killed by those things.

Batman: I have fought insane criminals like the Joker, Riddler, Scarecrow, Zsasz, and other monsters. But, that episode left me shocked and a bit sickened.

Superman: I know right? I mean, what the fuck is Japan doing coming up with shit like that.

Batman: They had a lot of awesome shows, but that one was just disturbing.

Superman: Giant muscle skin monsters going around snatching people and then eating them with a smile on their faces. I think whoever made that had a sick childhood.

Batman: Yeah, I do like some of the characters though. Still, those things always bring down the mood when they kill someone.

Superman: You know what I would have done?

Batman: Fly back in time to stop the writer from making this series?

Superman: Exactly, but I would have also frozen those monsters, and send them into the sun to burn up.

Batman: I would have made an anti-Titan weapon to get rid of them all or make it look like the citizens are animals since I heard they don't go after animals just humans.

Superman: It's a shame we can't kill them. I mean we could since technically they aren't human and I have done it before in that movie.

Batman: But I highly doubt you would do it again. You're not Stark who kills every villain in the movie.

Tony Stark walks by as Iron Man.

Iron Man: True, but at least my movie made more money than wonder boy here and I would have just blown up the Titans.

Superman: Dude, go away and get to work on Ultron for your movie.

Iron Man: Fine, but remember guys…Avengers is better than Justice League.

He takes off flying.

Superman: I hate that guy.

Batman: Me too, but hey you want to know how things could have ended for that show?

Superman: How?

_Wall Rose_

The people began running around in a panic as the Titans began breaking through their wall. The citizens knew they were coming and were going to eat them all.

Meanwhile in the main city capitol an old man walks out to the balcony to see the monsters are coming. He lets out a sigh before going over to several different color phones.

He picked the one with a gray color.

Old man: Yeah, they're here. Can you handle this for us please? Uh-huh, yeah the money has been wired to your account.

Back at the walls the Titans broke free and began charging at the people, until they came across a monster that is 330 feet tall, dark gray skin, spikes on its back, and a large tail. One Titan makes a move forward causing the monster to open its mouth and fire a blue atomic blast killing all the Titans.

The people began celebrating as the monster lets out a victory roar.

_Super Café_

Superman: That was different than what I was expecting.

Batman: What do you mean?

Superman: I thought you were going to make it sound like you were going to stop them all. I didn't expect that.

Batman: Yeah well I told you I would have used an anti-Titan weapon to kill them all. But, I thought this way was better.

Superman: Yeah, I guess that makes sense and I think that would have been an awesome way to end things.

Batman: Yeah, Anata ga shitte iru riyū Watashi wa Battomandakara!

Superman: What does that mean?

Batman: You know why…

Superman: Oh son of a…

Batman: Because I'm Batman!

**The End**

Super Monster Café

In a large café shop for monsters, Godzilla is sitting on a giant booth across from King Kong.

Godzilla: So I just open my mouth and I blew them all away. It was so easy and no one had to die.

King Kong: I know, I wish things had gone that way instead of what they plan in the series. We may be monsters, but those things give us a bad reputation as giants.

Godzilla: Amen brother, I mean we're not all bad. Yeah we do kill some people, but the way those things did it…bad taste.

King Kong: Yeah, how long do you think that show is going to last?

Godzilla: Until a parent sees it, wants it banned from the US, and they release it on DVDs or Blu-ray. Either way I know my movie is going to last longer than that show.

King Kong: I wouldn't surprise if it did. You just better hope your reboot is better than mine. I'm still looking for that guy who made my movie stink.

Godzilla: I wouldn't worry about mine. It's going to rock…you know why

King Kong: Why?

Godzilla: Because I'm Godzilla bitch! That's why!

**Damn right he is and I do hope his movie goes well. That's the end folks. There will be another HISHE in the future, but for now this is the first of many that is coming for this story. I saw the episode of "Attack on Titan" and I have to say I couldn't see the rest of the episode when those things began eating people**

**I'm sure many like the series and the manga. I just couldn't get into it after watching that. Those kinds of shows I'm not into. Just letting you all know in case there are fans of the show who read this and asked why I had it like this.**

**Now you know. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of it. If you didn't like this then no negative or flame reviews please. Take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**

**Oh and one more thing the words that are written in Japanese. I got them translated online, but if that's not how you say it then let me know so I can fix it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with the next chapter, a special one. I want to thank those who left reviews for the story. I appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to work on it, but I'm glad I finished it. It's not a HISHE chapter, but it is a good one and yes I know it' s not Mother's Day here, but in Mexico it is so that counts since I'm from there.**

**For those who don't know about HISHE then look it up to find out on YouTube. Now let's get started with the disclaimer folks. I don't own anything of HISHE or anything that will appear in the stories. Enjoy the story everyone and I hope you all like this.**

**Mother's Day Special**

_Super Heroine Café _

Elinor from the movie "Brave", is sitting next to Ariel from "the Little Mermaid", while across from them is Rapunzel's mother and Helen Parr, from "The Incredibles", in her costume. The four women discuss over Mother's day and how they have been celebrating it.

Elinor: So I wake up and my family brings me breakfast in bed. They then took me out for a nice quiet picnic and they each gave me gifts telling me how much they love me.

Ariel: Awww, how sweet. I got to spend time with my daughter Melody and we went swimming. It was a lot of fun and it cheered me up since well, I lost my mother years ago.

Queen: I know the feeling. My husband and I spend 18 years never knowing if our daughter was alive or not. I would see children spending time with their mothers on this day and showing them how much they love her. All I wanted on Mother's Day, for my birthday, and Christmas was to have my baby girl back.

Helen: And you did. She came back, she's married to a nice guy (even if he was a thief), and I hear you two have been spending a lot of time together.

Queen: Yes we have and I'm thankful for that. So, how did you spend your mother's day with your kids?

Helen: Oh the usual. I would wake up, my kids say "Happy Mother's Day", they give me my gifts, we go out to eat, and I spend the rest of my day with my husband for my "Special Mother's Day gift".

Ariel pulls out a book on the words kids today use and tries to talk like one.

Ariel: Damn girl, (reads the book) that is awesome, (reads it again) you and your husband getting it up all night long in bed. (Reads it one more time) that is da bomb…did I say it right?

Elinor sighed and takes the book.

Elinor: Who gave you this?

Ariel: Toph, she said it's a great read.

Queen: Um Ariel, you do know she's blind, right?

Ariel then realized the others are right and narrows her eyes.

Ariel: Oh I am so going to drown her next time I see her.

Helen: Um, she's dead at least in the Legend of Korra she passed away.

Lin passes by glaring at the women.

Lin: Yeah, don't remind me ladies.

She walks passes them.

Helen: Sheesh, I forgot how grouchy she gets.

Elinor: Only because she doesn't get spend Mother's day with her mom who passed away. A lot of people today don't get to spend the day with their moms.

Ariel: Like who?

_Super Café _

Superman and Batman are sitting in their usual booth both not in a good mood because of today.

Superman: You know what I wish I could do.

Batman: What?

Superman: I would go where my home world got blown up, I would travel back in time, save my parents, and bring them to Earth.

Batman: Yeah? Well, I wish my parents didn't get shot. We can't get what we want though.

Superman: You're in a bad mood.

Batman: Yeah, you know why?

Superman: Because your parents died?

Batman: Yeah…I miss my Bat-mommy! Because I'm Batman!

He takes off running while crying. Superman wipes a tear away.

Superman: Nope…Superman doesn't cry. He just flies into space, hovers over the plant, and stay there until your not sad…I want my Super-mommy!

He takes off flying through the roof.

_Super Heroine Café _

Ariel: Awwww, those two need a hug.

Elinor: Superman, maybe. That Batman though I'm not so sure.

Queen: What do you mean?

Elinor: I offered him a hug and he asked me for my number afterwards. I didn't know what that meant until after someone told me.

Helen: Yeah well, at least he didn't embarrass himself like Superman. I heard someone telling me he thought I was hitting on him, but I was actually playing with my son.

Ariel begins to laugh.

Ariel: That is so funny…I wonder if the villains celebrate Mother's Day.

_Villainess Pub_

Demona from "Gargoyles" is sitting in the bar with the evil Queen from "Snow White", Mother Gothel from "Tangled", and the Step-Mother from "Cinderella". As all four women discuss over Mother's Day and how for many of them they don't like it.

Demona: So, because of my obsession with destroying humanity I can't spend Mother's Day with my daughter, who wanted me to give up killing humans. Isn't it what I want on this day, not what my kid wants?

Step-Mother: I know right? My step-daughter got her foot in that dumb small glass slipper and she leaves me in that stupid house with my lazy brats, while she lives in a nice kingdom. And after all I did for her, ungrateful brat.

Evil Queen: Indeed, all I wanted was to be the most beautiful in all the land. Instead my step-daughter is the most beautiful so all I asked was for her heart in a box. Is that so wrong?

Gothel: So disrespectful those little girls. All I wanted was for my daughter to give me eternal youth with her magical hair. Instead she wanted to run around free, while I shriveled away like an old hag.

Evil Queen: I'm not sure it counts as you being her mother or calling her your kid since didn't you kidnap her from her real mother?

Gothel: Yeah, but I only did that so I could have her magical hair and I raised her. Doesn't that count?

Step-Mother: I guess so. Still debatable about you celebrating Mother's day if she's not your kid.

Gothel: Those two girls aren't both of yours and you still talk about celebrating Mother's Day.

Evil Queen: Oh she got us there…still all I wanted was the heart.

Demona:…wow and here I thought Male humans were bad. You guys are even worst.

Step-Mother: Hey, we're not that bad. You were bad with your own kind.

Demona: Yeah, but not with my kid…you know what? Maybe spending a way without killing humans while spending time with my kid doesn't sound so bad right about now. See ya losers, oh and by the way at least my kid loves me.

Once she left all three women growled in anger.

Deadpool: Oh, burn! She got ya there ladies. So, how do you old ladies spend the time together?

All three women tackle Deadpool down and begin beating the crap out of him.

**The End**

_Super Heroine Café _

Katara from "Avatar the Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra" is sitting across the booth from Toph, who is in spirit form.

Toph: Wow Sugar-Queen, you got old. Even though I'm blind, I can still tell how old you are.

Katara: At least I'm still alive and kicking.

Toph: Yeah, you got me there and I hope you had a fun Mother's Day with your kids.

Katara: I did, and I hope you are going to spend your day with your kid.

Toph: You know I will, Happy Mother's Day everyone!

Katara: And make sure to show your mothers how much you mean to them, in love.

**Happy Mother's day indeed. I want to thank my mother for everything she has done for me and my siblings. Thank you mom, I love you, thank you for supporting me, and thanks for all the love you have given me. I hope you all also show your mothers how much you love them. Please leave some reviews of what you thought of this, if you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review, and see you all next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Godzilla is back! I saw the movie last night at the premier and it was awesome. Way better than the 1998 version. That wasn't good, especially how Godzilla looked. This new version, way better. **

**Anyways, after the movie I began working on this chapter. I thought it would fun to write it out, since there were many ways how this could have gone. So I hope you guys like this. Just like I hope HISHE does one for Godzilla to see how they think it could have ended. **

**For those who don't know I decided to make more multiple chapters for this story instead of having them be one-shots. This is based off the HISHE channel on YouTube in case many of you don't know about them. If you do then I hope you all like this.**

**I don't own anything of HISHE or anything that will appear in the stories. Enjoy the story everyone and I hope you all like this.**

**How Godzilla (1998) should have ended**

_French Polynesia _

French scientist are going over preparations for a nuclear test that they hope will be a success. Inside the control room they going over the last minute, when one of the scientist noticed something.

Scientist 1#: Hey um, you know there's a bunch of Iguanas and eggs out there.

Scientist 2#: Yeah? And?

Scientist 1#: Well, are we sure it's safe to conduct the test with all those animals nearby?

The second scientist shrugs his shoulder.

Scientist 2#: Eh, I'm sure they will go away when the test begins.

_Fast-forward_

In a retired home the two scientist are watching on the news about a giant lizard monster attacking New York City. The news reporter tells the people that the monster, Godzilla originated from the French Polynesia islands.

Scientist 1#: Hey, you don't suppose that as our fault, right?

The second scientist shrugs his shoulder.

Scientist 2#: Eh, I'm sure our team will make sure the creature is dead before they find out.

_Fast-Forward_

The two scientist are watching the news as the people celebrate the death of, Godzilla. How thanks to a group of civilians they were able to blow up the eggs, lure the monster onto the bridge, and help kill it.

Scientist 2#: See? Problem solved.

Scientist 1#: Yeah, except I am concerned.

Scientist 2#: About that?

Scientist 1#: If one egg hatched into that giant thing. Then, wouldn't it make more sense if the other eggs we saw transform too? Heck, why didn't the other Iguanas around the area transform too?

Scientist 2#:…oh shit.

They see on the news as more Godzilla monsters appeared and begin attacking the city. The second scientist just shrugs his shoulder.

Scientist 2#: Eh, I'm sure they'll figure out how to kill them.

Suddenly more Godzilla monsters appeared in the retirement homes and begin attacking the entire planet.

_Super Monster Café _

In a large café shop for monsters, Godzilla is sitting on a giant booth across from King Kong.

King Kong: You know, I always thought there was something off about that movie.

Godzilla: You mean despite the fact they made me look like a giant Iguana? Yeah, I'm not an Iguana.

King Kong: Yeah, at least your movie made money.

Godzilla: Not as much as yours. Still, I can't complain. This new one is better and it doesn't have me be killed off like in the other movie.

King Kong: At least your movie wasn't long, boring, and didn't have much action involving yours truly.

Godzilla: Mine wasn't boring much, but it focused on people no one cared about. I'm just glad this movie will be better than the old one.

Zilla from the 1998 film appears from outside the window.

Zilla: Hey, it wasn't that bad. I did my best to be as good as you.

Godzilla: You got defeated by four bad actors, a taxi cab, and got trapped in a bridge. You didn't do a good job.

Zilla: Oh come on!

King Kong closes the blinds.

King Kong: These new kids are so annoying.

Godzilla: Yeah, you know he won't be as good as me right?

King Kong: Because your…

Godzilla: Because I'm Godzilla! That's why!

**The End**

Superman and Batman are sitting in their booths going over their emails.

Batman: Hey Clark, guess what?

Superman: No.

Batman: Come on, guess what?

Superman sighed.

Superman: I know what you're going to say dude, no.

Batman: Come on!

Superman: Fine, what?

Batman: I'm Bat-…what is that!

A large monster foot crashes through the ceiling crushing the two men.

Aquaman: Guys! There's are giant lizard monsters attacking the world. We must form the Justice League in order to…oh, um never mind.

**That's the end folks. More will come soon and I hope everyone likes how this went. For those who want to see the new Godzilla film, it's out right now so enjoy. I want to thank everyone for the reviews as well. **

**I appreciate them. If you guys have any reviews leave some please. If you don't like how this went then don't leave a flame review. Take care everyone and see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go the next chapter is here. Thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate them. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and hopefully you'll like this one. It's not another HISHE chapter, but I think you will still like it. **

**For those who don't know I decided to make more multiple chapters for this story instead of having them be one-shots. This is based off the HISHE channel on YouTube in case many of you don't know about them. If you do then I hope you all like this.**

**I don't own HISHE I am only doing this for fun. This will have how a movie, TV series, or video game should have ended. It will have Super Café and Villain's pub so you all can enjoy this. So if you guys have any ideas of how things could have ended then send them through my FanFic PM. **

**That way I can work them out, but I will need details. And if I know the show, movie, or game you guys are asking. I don't own anything of HISHE or anything that will appear in the stories. Enjoy the story everyone and I hope you all like this.**

**Super Heroine's Café **

_Super Heroine's Café _

Elsa is sitting next to Raven from the Teen Titans, while across from them is Supergirl. Elsa is drinking some chocolate milk, while Raven is drinking some tea, and Supergirl some coffee.

Raven: Soooooo, where's Batgirl and your sister Anna?

Elsa lets out a small sigh.

Elsa: They are still out driving around in the Batmobile. I don't get what's so great about riding around in that thing. It looks dangerous.

Supergirl: Yeah, that's why I prefer to fly than drive.

Raven: Do you even know how to drive?

Supergirl: Of course I do. I just choose not to drive.

Raven: Uh-huh yeah you don't know how to drive.

Supergirl: Oh and you do?

Raven: Yeah, we all got our license even Beastboy. Here's the weird part though, he passed it once while Starfire had to take it three times because she couldn't parallel park.

Supergirl: I don't think it matters unless you need to take it for your test. After that, you don't need it.

Raven: Says the girl who can't drive.

Supergirl: Shut up, I said I do but I choose not to.

Elsa: What is so important about driving such a dangerous vehicle? Whatever happened to riding around on a horse or being pulled on a carriage or sled?

Raven: People made cars so they can get around to places faster and because owning a horse costs as much as fueling up a car.

Supergirl: You're lucky to live in a time without cars Snow Queen. Of course now that your sister has had a taste of the vehicles it's going to be difficult to get her away from all of that.

Elsa: I wouldn't worry about it. My sister is not going to change.

Meanwhile

Anna is driving the Batmobile crashing through buildings, smashing into cars, and running over a man's cabbage cart. Batgirl is in the passenger side holding on to her seat for her life.

Batgirl: Anna! Stop the vehicle! Stop it now!

Anna: I can't! I don't know how!

Both girls scream as they break through another building and run off a cliff.

Super Heroine Café 

Elsa: Sooooo, do all heroines in this world wear such strange and revealing outfits?

Supergirl: Yeah, it's better than wearing a dress like you guys. Plus we get a lot of attention from the guys.

Raven: I'm going to change mine. I am tired of the looks.

Supergirl: I think it looks good, it's better than mine. Every time I fight a villain, mostly males they always try looking up my skirt.

Raven: At least it's not like Powergirl's outfit.

Supergirl: Oh I know right? It's not bad, but I don't get how she can do any hero work with everyone watching her ass and breasts.

Elsa: I bet it is difficult, Raven you are a hero right?

Raven: Yes, why?

Elsa: Nothing, it's just you don't look like one especially how you're dressed.

Raven narrows her eyes at the girl.

Raven: What is wrong with how I'm dress?

Elsa: Well, with your outfit and appearance I thought you were a villain.

Supergirl: She's not a villain…

She grabs her friend and gives her a hug.

Supergirl: But she is cute when she was turned into a bunny.

Raven's eyes glowed red and pushed her friend off her.

Raven: Never speak of that again and speaking of villains, weren't you based off the original Snow Queen who was supposed to be a villain?

Supergirl: That is true and how Disney planned to make you a villain, but they changed it at the last minute.

Elsa: Um, well yes that is true, but I'm glad they didn't. I'm not a villain I'm just misunderstood and I was afraid of using my powers because of how people would judge me.

Supergirl: Like Raven, except she is half-demonic and if you piss her off her demonic side will leave you scared shitless.

Elsa: Wait, you're afraid to use your powers Raven?

Raven: I was, but after I defeated my father I am now in full control over them, why?

Elsa: Can you teach me how to do that? I have control over my powers, but I still want to learn in case I lose control.

Supergirl: I think that would be nice.

Raven: Fine, but if you freeze my room I will hurt you, got it?

Elsa nods her head.

Elsa: You have my word as Queen of Arendelle that I will not cause any problems.

Raven: All right, let's go then.

Raven and Elsa soon left leaving Supergirl alone. She lets out a small sad sigh realizing she is alone.

Supergirl: I wonder how Barbara and Anna are doing.

_Super Café _

Superman is sitting across from Batman who is updating his Twitter.

Superman: Don't you have anything better to say than "I'm Batman"?

Batman: Hmm nope, because I'm Batman!

Superman: That is so old.

Batman: As old as your bad movies?

Superman: At least I wasn't played by an actor who sucked as bad as those outfits he and the guy who played Robin wore.

Batman: Yeah well, at least my movie wasn't-…

The Batmobile crashed into the café shop near the two men. Batgirl and Anna come out both smiling innocently.

Batgirl: Oh um hey Bruce.

Anna: Hi Batman…it was her fault!

Anna pointed at Batgirl before running out of the store.

Batgirl: Um…look the Bat Signal!

Batgirl takes out her grappling gun and takes off.

Superman: Wow, that is why I don't drive and I prefer to fly.

Batman: Eh, I got insurance.

Superman: Really? You have an insurance for your Batmobile.

Batman: Duh, I have insurance for all my vehicles.

Superman: Why would you do that?

Batman: Because I'm Batman!

**The End**

Superman: You're never going to stop saying that are you?

Batman: Not a chance.

Olaf appears.

Olaf: Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.

Batman: I'm Batman.

Olaf: I'm Olaf.

Batman: I'm Batman.

Olaf: I'm Olaf.

Superman lets out an annoyed sigh.

Superman: I need someone new to hang out with.

Spider-Man from the 2002 version appeared.

Spider-Man: Can I hang out with you?

Superman: Hell no!

**That's the end folks, at least for this chapter. More will come in the future, but not every week. I do plan to do a HISHE chapter for the future, but it is going to take me a while to upload it. If you guys have any ideas then let me know and what is going to happen in the next chapter?**

**You'll have to wait next time to find out. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought. Nothing negative please if you didn't like this then don't leave a review or a flame review. Take care everyone and see you all next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Father's Day everyone! I hope everyone likes this. I came up with it in the morning and finished it for you all to enjoy. For those who don't know what this is then you should have read the previous chapters since I don't want to repeat it again.**

**I will say I don't own anything of "How it should have ended" I am only doing this for fun. If you guys have your own ideas of how things could have ended in movies, TV series, etc. Then send me a PM through FanFic so we can try working it out. I don't own anything else that appears in the story, so enjoy. **

**Father's Day Special**

_Super Villain's Pub_

Darth Vader is sitting at the bar with Ozai from Avatar the Last Airbender and Deathstroke talking about Father's Day.

Deathstroke: Soooo, did you go see your kids?

Darth Vader: It's kind of hard to see them, after all I have done.

Ozai: Oh come on, it couldn't have been as bad as what I did.

Darth Vader: I turned to the Dark Side, I killed their mother, massacred an entire temple, killed a bunch of children, I helped hunt down the surviving Jedi, helped blow up my daughter's home world, I cut off my kid's hand, and I stood by for like a minute while my son got tortured by a creepy ugly old man until I saved him.

Ozai and Deathstroke stare at Vader a little surprised.

Ozai: Wow, all I did was favor my daughter over my son for years and I left him a burned mark on his face.

Deathstroke: I didn't do any of that. Hell, my kid Jericho joined the Teen Titans to become a hero and my daughter Rose, well she is following in my footsteps, but isn't as bad as me. I guess that makes me a better father than you guys.

Darth Vader: You're paid to kill whoever hires you. How is that better than me and Ozai?

Deathstroke: Because I don't go all psycho crazy thinking my wife is going to die, so I turn evil to try saving her without thinking of the consequences. And I don't burn my kids.

Ozai: Kid, I only burned one the other went nuts, which I probably should have seen coming.

Deathstroke: You just helped prove my point.

Darth Vader: I did it because if she died so would have the kids.

Deathstroke: Dude, do you know what the odds are of a woman to die giving birth? It's not the old days anymore, we have the best equipment around to help deliver a kid. For fuck's sake, you are from a futuristic world. Don't tell me you didn't think about taking her to get checked right?

Darth Vader remained silent for a minute before he finally said a word.

Darth Vader: Son of a bitch! Why didn't I think of that?!

Ozai: Wow, for a bunch of guys being futuristic you guys are not smart with the things you do in your world.

Deathstroke: And that is why the DC Universe is better.

Darth Vader: Hold on, my world drew in a lot of amazing movies, video games, books, comics, and T.V. series.

Deathstroke: Your prequels weren't that good, some of your games sucked, and you guys got sold to Disney.

Darth Vader: You got me there.

Ozai: Well, my world made an awesome T.V. series and a sequel to it.

Deathstroke: The Last Airbender movie.

Ozai remained silent for a minute like Vader, before he lowered his head.

Ozai: Why couldn't we have gotten a better director than that jerk?

The Wolfman from 2010 walks by.

Wolfman: At least your movie drew in more money than mine and you didn't have a psycho dad like mine. He killed my brother, bit me to turn into a werewolf, and he tried to kill me.

Deathstroke: It looks like boys I'm the better father than all of you. See ya!

He takes off leaving all three men depressed.

Darth Vader: I hate that man.

The Joker walks by next to the men.

Joker: Oh cheer up boys, at least it's not as bad as with the heroes.

Ozai: What do you mean?

_A few minutes earlier_

Superman and Batman are at the Super Café talking about Father's Day.

Superman: Sooooo, how are you enjoying Father's Day?

Batman: Well, my daughter Helena and Damian tried to make me some breakfast, but they ended up getting into yet another argument, and they blew up the kitchen.

Superman: So, did you punish them?

Batman: I didn't have time. You know the bat-signal, I'm Batman, and everything that was going on so I let Alfred handle it.

Superman: You let your friend alone with two assassins?

Batman: I'm sure he has it covered.

_Wayne Manor_

Alfred is tied to a chair and gagged while the two kids continue fighting all around the mansion.

_Super Café _

Batman: Anyways, how are you doing spending time with your kids.

Superman: You mean Superboy?

Batman: Isn't Supergirl like your kid?

Superman: She's my cousin, anyways I have been trying to spend time with Superboy but I have been busy myself.

Batman: I guess that's why he doesn't like you much and why my kids love me. And that's why I'm an awesome Bat-Dad!

Superman: Dude, most of the kids that you adopt end up getting killed, paralyzed, or they come back from the dead to become evil. How does that make you an awesome Bat-Dad?

Batman: Well, at least I spend time with them while you run off getting

Superman: At least my kid has Super Powers so I know he won't get killed like your kids who don't have any powers.

Batman: At least I didn't make it look like I don't want to spend time with them like you did in Young Justice.

An old man passed by the window.

Old Man: At least I got to know my father, while you two lost your dads.

Superman and Batman's expression changed to shocked.

Batman: S-shut up! I'm Batman!

Batman takes off crying.

Superman: I um…need to go.

Superman takes off flying.

The old man grabs his face and removes it revealing it to be a mask.

Joker: Now that was funny.

_Villain's Pub_

Ozai and Darth Vader stare at the Joker shocked.

Ozai: That was a bit cruel, don't you think?

The Joker shrugs his shoulders.

Joker: Hey, do you want to see a magic trick?

He is then shot in the head as Deadpool walks by with a gun in his hand. He puts the gun away and throws the Joker's body towards the Aliens who begin to eat him. He sits down next to the men and tries to act shocked.

Deadpool: Oh no, someone just killed the Joker. Who could have done that? I better go tell that hot Harley Quinn that her boyfriend is dead. And maybe I could help get over it with a little fun time in the bedroom.

Darth Vader: You are an asshole.

Deadpool: At least I didn't torture my own daughter.

Ozai: You are so cruel.

Deadpool: I know I am…because I'm Deadpool!

**The End**

_Super Villain's Pub _

On the other side of the pub, the Predator is sitting next to the Alien Queen as the Predalien hands the Predator a Father's day gift. The Predator opens it and sees it's a long spear. The Predator hugs his son and then turns towards the Queen. They stare at each other, before they begin fighting.

Hades and Maleficent are nearby watching enjoying the fight.

Hades: Now this is the life, so anyways babe. You want to come over to my place for some f-…

The Predalien tackles him down and begins attacking. The Predalien then turns towards Maleficent and kisses her hand then asks her out in his language

Maleficent: Fine, but if you put an egg in me I will kill you.

**Oh she's in for a surprise. Yeah, Joker is an asshole for making Batman and Superman cry. Then again he is who he is so no one should be surprise with what he did. Just like no one should be surprised what Deadpool did to the guy and how he'll try getting Harley Quinn.**

**If you guys like how this went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of this. If you didn't like this then don't leave any flame reviews. And again if you guys have an idea of a HISHE then leave them on my PM so we can go over it. Take care everyone and see you all next time, Happy Father's Day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay welcome everyone and thanks for all the supports you have given for my past HISHE stories. Both the HISHE and the Super Café/Villain's Pub stories I wrote. For the record I don't own HISHE, I only write what is based off it for fun and for you guys. So I hope there won't be any problems in the future.**

**I also decided instead of making this into a one-shot it will be a long story having multiple one-shots. So that way I don't have to make a new one-shot story every time I write some of this down. This will have how a movie, TV series, or video game should have ended. It will have Super Café and Villain's pub so you all can enjoy this. **

**If you guys have any ideas of something that should have ended differently then send them to me through FanFic PM so I can try working on it. If it's something I know of course. I don't own anything of HISHE or anything that will appear in the stories. Enjoy the story everyone and I hope you all like this.**

**DC vs. Marvel**

_Super Heroine's Café _

Supergirl: So, I heard the Man of Steel 2 movie is going to have Wonder Woman and now Green Lantern. I guess their pushing the whole Justice League thing fast huh?

Batgirl: Yeah, I guess they want to try beating The Avengers and show they're movie is better. Not that we have anything to prove, DC has always been better than Marvel.

Supergirl: Yeah, we've got the best heroes, best villains, and the hottest heroines.

Black Widow: Excuse me?

Black Widow and Storm sit next to the women.

Black Widow: Did you girls say you're better than us?

Supergirl: Well yeah, we are. I mean no offense girls but our world isn't fucked up like your world.

Batgirl: Yeah, Marvel went down a bad road with their comics.

Storm: First of all that isn't what we meant and secondly our world isn't that fucked up.

Supergirl: You got people being racist against mutant people. The people hate them for being different because of their powers, they mentally abuse them, and want to exterminate them all.

Batgirl: You want a textbook definition for racism and genocide. Just read a Marvel X-Men comic.

Supergirl: Not to mention the fact that you guys had comic series where the superheroes have a civil war against each other, a zombie apocalypse, and a superhero who revealed his identity to the world even gave a bad guy his home address.

Black Widow: Okay, we'll give you all of that and you can't blame us for Mr. Stark doing whatever he wants.

Batgirl: Yeah, about that you work for an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D right?

Black Widow: Yeah, why?

Batgirl: Nothing, I just noticed that in Iron Man 3 you guys weren't there to help Stark when he was attacked by the Mandarin. Hell, where were the Avengers to back him up? Didn't they see what was going on to their friend or to the president?

Supergirl: And where was Hulk? He was living with Tony, why didn't he bother to go help him?

Black Widow: We were busy okay! We have other stuff going on in the world. We can't be everywhere at once.

Supergirl: I know I can.

Storm: Enough! This isn't why we came to talk to you. We heard you say your world is filled with hotter women than Marvel. That is so not true, Marvel has the better hot women than your universe.

Batgirl: Okay, first of all that ain't true. Sure your women look good, but you look in our world and we've got the stuff that will make the men fall on their knees.

Black Widow: At least the women in Marvel didn't play a role in Batman & Robin.

Storm: Or had her own movie in the past that was more horrible than Elektra.

Elektra from the other side of the shop.

Elektra: Hurtful and yet I agree with it. I need a new agent.

Storm: Our movies on the other hand have been more successful.

Black Widow: Ever seen the Avengers?

Batgirl: Hey, the Dark Knight movie was successful and so was Man of Steel.

Storm: And were you two in it?

Supergirl smashed her hand on the table denting it.

Supergirl: You want to take this outside whitey?

Storm's eyes begin to turn white as a storm began brooding in.

Storm: I don't know blondie do you really want to fight me?

Batgirl pulls out her batarang, while Black Widow pulls out her guns.

Black Widow: You sure you want to do this red? I'm a trained assassin.

Batgirl: Oh yeah? I was taught by Batman.

Black Widow puts her guns away.

Black Widow: Damn you.

Elsa: Guys, guys calm down. This is a place where all women can come to relax, drink some coffee or tea, and hang out with friends. Not violence among our fellow women.

Supergirl and Storm calm down causing the sun to come out of the darkness.

Storm: She's right. We're sorry Supergirl.

Supergirl: No, we're sorry. We shouldn't have insulted you guys. You women from Marvel are just as hot as us women in the DC universe.

Black Widow: Thank you and you guys pull off your hotness with those costumes you wear.

Batgirl: Awwww thanks.

Elsa: See? Now isn't this nice? Oh and by the way if there any side that is better than the other it's Disney.

The heroines look over at Elsa and narrowed their eyes.

Black Widow: How are you guys better?

Batgirl: Yeah, we women kick ass, we're not a bunch of whiny little spoiled princesses, and we don't need a prince to save us.

Supergirl: Some of us can even fly, have super strength, and summon heat vision or conjure up a storm.

Storm: What makes you women think you're better than us?

Elsa points over to the many awards the Disney princesses all won in the past.

Elsa: Enough said.

Elsa walks back to her booth while all four women realized they just got played.

Supergirl: I hate Disney.

Batgirl: We should go kick their asses.

Storm: I'm down with that.

Black Widow: I would help out, but…

She pulls out a Mickey Mouse ear hat.

Black Widow: I'm stuck with them.

Supergirl: Sucks to be you.

Ahsoka walks by.

Ahsoka: At least you still have work. The only job I got since last year was appearing in two illusions. One where I died and the other where I'm alive.

Supergirl: Aren't you appearing in the Rebels series?

Ahsoka: Probably, but until then I have to find some jobs to get by.

Poison Ivy enters the bar and gives Ahsoka an envelope

Poison Ivy: I got a job for you to do.

_Villain's pub_

The Joker is at the bar talking to Loki and General Zod.

Joker: So I embarrassed her and then I kicked her out of my hideout for the sixth time in one month.

Loki: Wow, that is cruel and yet funny at the same time. Seriously, how dumb are these mortal women?

Zod: I don't know, but this one must be the dumbest to continue coming back to you clown.

Joker: Thanks, you want to see me do a magic trick?

Ahsoka breaks into the bar and tackles the Joker. She punches him, puts him in a sack, and drags him out of the bar.

Zod: What was that?

Loki shrugs his shoulder.

Loki: Hey, want to see a real magic trick?

Loki turns into Superman.

Loki: Oh look I'm Kal-El. I got my butt kicked by a woman and was abandoned by my parents who got blown up.

Zod begins laughing.

Zod: Now that's funny.

**The End**

_Gotham City_

Ahsoka brings the Joker to an abandoned warehouse where he is tied to a chair. Poison Ivy walks into the room and glares at the clown.

Poison Ivy: Joker, it's time for you to get what is coming to you after all you've done to my friend. We're going to have fun hurting you.

Joker looks confused until the lights turned on and he sees all the people he has hurt throughout his career.

Joker: Ah shit.

**Well, that was bound to happen sooner or later huh? Also, which side is indeed better? Disney, Marvel, or DC? You guys be the judge of that, oh and awards do count. **

**If you like what happened then please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a negative or flame review. The next chapter I will try to make it a HISHE chapter, but depends on what it could be. If you guys have any ideas then let me know and see you all next time. **


End file.
